


Making a List

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calleigh makes a shopping list</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a List

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blink or you'll miss the West Wing Reference

Calleigh sat at her work bench, a pad of paper in front of her.  They were having a slow moment so she was running through the ballistics on the unsolved cases through the national and military databases looking for any similarities. While the computer did its thing Calleigh decided there was no time like the present to make her Christmas shopping list.  At the bottom of the list she listed the _Harry and David_  baskets she would get for the ballistics lab and the big one for her shift.  Both given anonymously.

Down one side of the piece of paper she listed names:  Her mother, her father, her cousin Ainsley, Tim, Horatio, Eric, Maxine and Dylan from the gun club. 

Next to her mother's name she wrote down the cup and saucer she'd seen her mother oooing and ahhhing over when they'd gone shopping a few weeks ago. 

Next to Tim's name she wrote CD.  She'd scored bootleg copies of some underground CDs from a friend of hers who had ties to the Seattle music scene that she knew he'd love.  Plus she had a few other, more personal, things for him.

For Dylan, it was the new GI Joe action figure, what had started out as a joke between them turned into a ritual so every year they got each other action figures. She had her GI Jane dressed in black in her locker downstairs, it was her favourite of all the ones he gave her.

She smiled as wrote 'sex kitten' next to Ainsley's name.  she'd found a yellow cat person figurine in dominatrix wear at the comic book store and couldn't resist.  She and Ainsley always exchanged gag gifts and when she'd found 'Mistress Kitten' she knew it was perfect.

Maxine and Eric would be easy to buy for.  She knew what the DNA expert collected and for Eric she knew exactly where to get the loud obnoxious shirts he loved to wear. 

Horatio would be harder but she'd just do like she always did and rely on finding the right little thing while she finished up her other shopping.

Her computer beeped meaning there was a match – it was time for her to go back to work, but at least she had her list done


End file.
